15 April 1976
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1976-04-15 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, tonight's programme represents an absolutely unrepeatable bargain, as I've been emphasising over the last few weeks. In the next hour, you'll have the chance to hear fourteen vintage Jimi Hendrix performances, several of them being of numbers you'll not have heard him do before, and many of them being of songs which were never released on any authorised record. The tracks were recorded mainly for Top Gear, all in 1967, and mainly in the last few months of that year, and all of the tracks featuring the standard Experience, with Noel Redding on bass and the occasional vocal, and Mitch Mitchell on drums. The Jimi Hendrix Experience." Not exactly unrepeatable: the same material was rebroadcast a year later (see 05 April 1977). Sessions *Jimi Hendrix Experience, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1967-10-06. Two further tracks, including a jam with Stevie Wonder, not TX in this show. *Jimi Hendrix Experience, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1967-12-15. One track not TX in this show. *Jimi Hendrix Experience, World Service Rhythm & Blues Session (rpt). Recorded 1967-10-17, first TX 1967-11-13. Ken Garner, In Session Tonight, p. 254. *Jimi Hendrix Experience, Light Programme Saturday Club Session (rpt). Recorded 1967-02-13, first TX 1967-02-18. Ken Garner, In Session Tonight, p. 254. :All the above available on BBC Sessions (Experience Hendrix). Tracklisting *Jimi Hendrix: 'Radio 1 Jingle' (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: 'Experiencing The Blues (aka Catfish Blues)' (Peel Session) :(JP: '"Radio 1 you stole my gal" indeed. That's the most extraordinary Radio 1 jingle ever broadcast, I would say....If you talked to the average Hendrix buff, I'm sure he'd agree with you that Jimi performed Dylan songs to advantage, but you might easily argue that he'd recorded...') *Jimi Hendrix: 'Can You Please Crawl Out Your Window' (World Service Rhythm & Blues Session) *Jimi Hendrix: 'Hoochie Coochie Man' (World Service Rhythm & Blues Session) *Jimi Hendrix: 'Driving South' (World Service Rhythm & Blues Session) :(JP: '"On the seventh month of the seventh week"? Well, I don't know. What you're listening to now is stuff which Jimi Hendrix and the Experience recorded at the end of 1967 for the BBC, for Radio 1 in fact.') *Jimi Hendrix: 'Spanish Castle Magic' (World Service Rhythm & Blues Session) *Jimi Hendrix: 'Day Tripper' (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: 'Wait Until Tomorrow' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Fairly anarchistic stuff there, I think....Let me remind you at this point that on our programme on Monday night, we've got a whole hour called something like Jimmy, Chuck, Bo And Ray, featuring the music of Jimmy Reed, Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley and Ray Charles, and all of it good stuff.') *Jimi Hendrix: 'Stone Free' (Saturday Club Session) *Jimi Hendrix: 'Foxy Lady' (Saturday Club Session) *Jimi Hendrix: 'Little Miss Lover' (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: 'Burning Of The Midnight Lamp' (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: 'Hound Dog' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Oh yes, I remember that session, recorded in the BBC's Playhouse studio at Charing Cross tube station here in London, and I may even have sat in on the barks on that, I'm not entirely sure, but it's possible. Go and get daddy's slippers, indeed.') *Jimi Hendrix: 'Hey Joe (take 2)' (Saturday Club Session) *Jimi Hendrix: 'Getting My Heart Back Together Again' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'What a treat it is to be able to bring you a programme like that. It knocks me out. One final thought: if there's ever been a greater, I just wish that I'd heard him. Or her, of course. Thanks for listening tonight, and I hope you have a happy holiday, and don't forget to listen next week when we have the new Bob Marley & The Wailers LP, sessons from Van Der Graaf Generator and lots of others. Goodnight.') *''(midnight news: inflation slowing down)'' File ;Name *John Peel 1976.04.15 Hendrix CAS MASTER *john peel show 15 april 1976 complete.mp3 ;Length *01:01:43 *01:08:22 ;Other *Many thanks to Jim for this full recording. *Many thanks to Tim for this full recording. ;Available *Mediafire *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes